Bones Watches Angel
by No Green Witches
Summary: Bones and Angela go out for a night of drinking and when they decide to head to Ange’s for the night, Bones happens upon an episode of Angel.not a crossover Oneshot!


Bones Watches Angel

It was 4:12 A.M. when they were leaving the restaurant. Brennan noticed the bank clock across the street. It had been long since she had been up this late doing something for the sake of fun alone. That wasn't entirely true. She did have a lot of fun with Booth. It had been very enjoyable to play Roxy. It had been _exhilarating _to be Wanda, but truth be told, she had a lot of pleasure just sitting in the Tahoe talking to him. Many times tonight she caught herself thinking about him in a very "unpartner-like way" but made the rational part of her brain blame it on the alcohol. Tonight he was chaperoning an over night field trip with Parker.

Shaken out of her reverie by "Sweetie you coming?" Angela said and scooted over in the cab as Brennan was getting in. Both women simultaneously burst in a fit of giggles as they saw the "_The_ _government knows your reading this!"_ sigh and an "_Open your eye! Don't believe the lies!"_ sticker on the dashboard of the cab. They had been drinking margaritas at a bar/ restaurant. Angela went to college the chef/owner. He had a degree in art but changed his career and said he was much happier. After "official" closing time, he locked the door and they drank even more, told stories, and laughed so hard Brennan's cheeks were starting to hurt. They decided to go back to Angela's apartment. She world drive Brennan back to her car in the morning.

"Are you sure I can't just keep the cab and go home?"

"No sweetie it would be like a $60 cab ride and you still have to get your car."

When they finally got to Angela's place they had some difficulty getting the door upon. Drunk hands and laughter weren't the best for keyhole accuracy. "I'll just open the couch or you can have my bed."

"No Ange, that's okay. I'll just sleep here." Angela had an over stuffed blood red velvet sofa bed in the style of Art Nouveau. It was so her, with the distressed wooden tables and modern black leather rocker lounger. Next to it was painted armoir All throughout the apartment were art of many styles. Of course some of her own paintings that Brennan recognized, but there were a lot from different artists. Sculptures, paintings, and mixed media pieces linned the walls. In her dinning room was more art and center over top of a buffet was the piece that Jack had made for her at Christmas. A huge farmhouse table with Lucite chairs took up most of the room.

It was not Brennan taste in the least, but it was so comfortable. The only thing remotely traditional was her kitchen. It's bright yellow with strawberry motif. It was very late 60's and 1970's retro, even down to the Tupperware salt and peppershakers. She said something to Brennan about it reminding her of when she was a little girl. It was whimsical!

Brennan was lying across the couch and it wasn't until now that she understood what Booth meant about "friendly furniture."

"Okay. Now you gotta get up here and have some of these!" pointing to something on a tray.

"Some of what?" Brennan asked.

"Spray cheese, saltine crackers and Pepsi. The best hang-over prevention ever! It's magic!"

"Angela there's no such thing as magic."

"Just eat it Bren. Don't analyze it." The booze had made her agreeable. They relaxed, ate the snacks and talked some more until Brennan noticed her friend starting yawning for the third time.

Knowing that was one of the bodies signal it needed rest she said," Angela go to bed. I know you're tired"

"You're right. Let me get a blanket and something to for you to sleep in."

"Don't go to any trouble!" she replied, but it fell on deaf ears. Angela returned with her hands overflowing with blanket, pillows, sheets, and nightshirt. Brennan went to the bathroom while Angela made up the couch. When she came out and saw the purple blanket with a black and white harlequin pattern and a jester in the center. Angela tried to tell her about the TV when suddenly Brennan started laughing hysterically. Her face turned red. Angela had a perplexed look of her face

"Bren what's so funny?" Tears were rolled down the anthropologist's face. "Sweetie what's so funny?"

Brennan was trying desperately trying to regain her composer, but every time she saw the blanket, she began laughing again. She was finally able to take a deep breath and said one word before it started again "Clowns!"

Angela realized what was going on and started laughing too. She couldn't help it. They wound up back on the couch out of breath.

"Are you ok now?" Angela asked

"I think so." Unexpectedly, she stood up and started doing a very bad Booth impression "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth. I wear a cocky belt buckle,-" she began, walking like a cowboy "-but I shoot clowns!" Then they both started laughing uncontrollably

"Brennan what the hell's got in to you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm experiencing some kind of euphoria." They felt pleasantly exhausted.

"If your done I'm going go to bed" Angela said with a smiled "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine." Angela got up took the tray to the kitchen and turned off the light.

Brennan laid down, pulled the blanket over her, and sighed heavy. She felt sedated and was just about to drift off to sleep when a sound like a motor running startled her. She darted up quickly to see where the sound was coming from. The armoire. "Why is the cabinet making noise?" She walked over and opened it. There was little green, blue, and red lights on different components. She hit "Power" and a blue screen soon came, then images "No I don't want to turn you on. I want you off!" _Booth must be rubbing off on me,_ She thought. When he talked about restoring an old car he referred to it as her. Even giving it a female name. _I told him that cars have no gender_ _and that they can't hear him_. She continues to talk when she got one of the looks, so she just dropped it.

She pressed another power button. This one was about to have her record something. _Angela was trying to tell me something when I started laughing. I don't want to disturb something she's recording. So I'll just turn it down and go back to sleep._ _Yes the light will bother me but I've slept in worst places_! _Now where did she put the remote?_ She started looking for it by the lounge chair and the coffee table. The program that Angela was apparently taping was coming on. The opening seem kind of strange and she wasn't really paying that close attention until she heard the music classic at first and then more aggressive. It caught her attention. She stopped and watched a few minutes of it.

_It_ _Seems to be a detective show. Even before my TV broke I didn't like cop/detective shows. their so unrealistic!_ But this was different. It had two young women, both brunettes, a man that talked with and British accent, and a young African-American man who had nice smile. The younger women seemed talk a lot, but she appeared to be some kind of science _Oh I like her_! she thought. The other woman was defiantly an alpha female, and apparently suffered from some kind of epileptic episodes that brought on delusions. That sent their whole team in a frenzy especially the tall dark haired man he was quite good looking and his alpha male status was absolute. He wore a leather jacket and a silk shirt that looked very good on him. For reasons she didn't understand, Brennan couldn't take her eyes off of him. _Oh wait! He's a vampire!_ Of all the ridiculous superstitions. It actually was possible that peopleinthe past were misreading the signs of death, so they thought their loved ones were undead. Add the story of Vlad the Impaler and its very easy to see how thing became misconstrued_. He's good vampire with a soul. What will they think of next?_"

The next was a fighting scene using some kind of medieval weaponry along with martial arts. _He seemed graceful for a man._ There was something familiar about him. When the commercial came on, she went to the refrigerator and got some juice. She then returned to the sofa. The show came back on and they were in some kind of bar where the most unattractive badly disfigured people seemed to gather.

_Okay, I was with it so far but this man is __**green**__ and has horns growing out of his frontal lobe. That's just not possible!_ _The dark haired man is going sing. Oh no, the host or green improbity said he didn't have to_. For some reason, she wished he would have sung, but apparently, she was the only one. _He's taking to the epileptic. She's very beautiful. _Her large teeth didn't seem to detract from it. _Oh, I see theirs a lot sexual tension between them!_ A smile plays across her face. Usually she wasn't good at figuring these things out, but it was obviously they wanted each other. Lost in thought she missed the fight but, a he must have saved the day because the credits were rolling.

Just then, Angela came in from the bedroom. "Bren. What are you doing up?"

"I was watching the most interesting program! It's about vampires. Though there were parts that were perplexing.

"I'm sorry did that wake you up."

"No, its fine. Can you show me how to turn it off?" Angela walked up right next to the lamp and picked up the remote. _If I'd turned on the light I'd seen and I probably would not have watched this program_ she thought. With three button clicks the screen went black.

"Thank Hodgins, I asked him to add three minute to my show and he did something else!" Angela said, talking mostly to herself. Brennan laid down and pulled the covers up over her.

"Hey Ange why is that program on so early?"

"Its in syndication now. Why?"

"No reason"

"I know."

"What?"

"That vampire is _**SO**_ hot!"

"He is very striking."

"To bad guys in real life don't look that good."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Brennan!"

"Good night Ange!"

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, *Sigh* and will never own Bones, Angel, or Pepsi. I just like to mess with them!


End file.
